Michael Stanley Marsh
by Garu0212
Summary: :Continuacion de 'Carta de Amor para Kyle' y 'Te invito a mi boda': Se que no es un buen titulo pero bueno. Kyle y Stan llevan una buena vida de casados, Stan como el veterinario del pueblo y Kyle como abogado, su vida no podria ser mejor, pero que pasa cuando un bebe aparece en su puerta de la nada. ¿Acaso Stan y Kyle adoptaran a este bebe? Pasen y descubranlo n.n


**Hola chicas y chicos (si es que hay uno leyendo esto) ^^**

**Aquí les traigo otra continuación de 'Carta de Amor para Kyle' y 'Te invito a mi boda'.**

**La verdad ya no esperaba sacar algo más de esta secuela de Style, se supone que terminaría en la boda, pero esta mañana estaba aburrida, había ido a la prepa, y termine de contestar unos cuestionarios y tenía tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer, solo saque mi celular y escuche música, pero de pronto me acorde de este fic y solo saque mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir y después salió esto.**

**Como habran leido el summary ya sabran de que se trata n.n**

**Espero que les guste este fic, a mi me pareció lindo. **

**PAREJA: Style**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

La vida de casados para Kyle Broflovski y Stan Marsh no podía ser mejor. Kyle había seguido el 'negocio familiar' de su padre. Era el mejor abogado de South Park. Stan, en cambio, no asumió el trabajo de su padre. El en cambio era el veterinario de South Park, a decir verdad el único de ahí junto con su ayudante Butters.

Ambos jóvenes habían terminado sus carreras poco después de casarse. Después como regalo de los padres de ambos les regalaron una casa en South Park, una casa de color azul cielo, he incluso amueblada.

Kyle y Stan no pudieron estar más felices, ambos les asentaban bien la vida de casados.

…

Un fin de semana tranquilo y callado lo disfrutaban Kyle y Stan en la cama durmiendo y descansando, no pensaban hacer nada, solo estar en casa, descansando, tal vez ver una película, o una deliciosa cena hecha por ambos.

Lo único que querían era pasar ese fin de semana ellos dos solos.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, acostados, desnudos y tapados. Stan estaba jugando con los rizos rojizos del cabello de Kyle, mientras este tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Stan y hacia pequeños círculos en su pecho.

Eran las 12 de la tarde, el día estaba lluvioso y frio.

-¿Quieres comer algo Ky?- pregunta Stan aun entretenido con el cabello de Kyle

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer?- Kyle levanto la cabeza para dirigir sus ojos a Stan. Stan solo sonrió.

-Tal vez unos macarrones con queso y después como postre unas fresas con crema- La sonrisa de Stan hacia Kyle solo se hizo más grande.

Kyle solo le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-Suena bien, pero que te parece si primero tomamos una ducha juntos ¿eh?- Kyle lo beso en los labios y Stan correspondió al instante.

-Estas un poco coqueto hoy ¿no?-

-Tal vez; y vienés o voy yo solo-

Stan lo volvió a besar y se levanto de la cama dejando ver su bien y formada espalda como su trasero. Kyle solo contemplo la vista. Stan regreso su vista a Kyle ya que este ni se había levantado de la cama. Al darse cuenta d esa mirada, Kyle de inmediato se sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Stan soltó una risita e hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Kyle le acompañara a la ducha.

…

Después de una ducha con momentos íntimos y juegos, ambos se vistieron con solo bóxers y unas camisetas. Bajaron a la cocina y comieron un rico y caliente plato de macarrones con queso y después unas deliciosas y dulces fresas con crema. Al rato fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película.

El día seguía igual, las calles inundadas (literalmente), el cielo gris y nublado, y además los rayos acompañados de de truenos y como olvidar el frio.

Las calles estaban vacías, todos estaban en sus casas con sus familias o en compañía de sus parejas.

Stan y Kyle estaban acobijados y abrazados en el sofá. El resto de la tarde vieron películas hasta que Kyle se quedo dormido y Stan estaba a punto de dormir ahí también hasta que…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero ninguno de los dos fue a abrir, luego sonó por segunda y tercera ocasión. Stan harto de escuchar el timbre, se levanto y acostó a Kyle en el sofá.

-Voy, ya voy!- Con pasos algo rápidos y descalzos se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie.

Stan fastidiado por esto, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero de pronto escucho una especie de maullido.

_¿Un gato?- _pensó Stan

Extrañado volvió a abrir la puerta y dirigió su vista a los escalones de la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba una caja de cartón mojada y al parecer había algo en ella que estaba cubierta con mantas blancas pero algo sucias.

Stan levanto la caja creyendo que eran gatos o un gato, era algo pesada y seguía haciendo ruidos extraños.

Entro a la casa con la caja en brazos y fue directo a la mesa del comedor y puso la caja ahí.

Stan fue debajo de un mueble de la sala y saco su equipo de medico-veterinario para examinar al gato o gatos que tal vez necesiten atención medica. Fue quitando las cobijas poco a poco y los ruidos se hacían más notables.

Stan estaba pensando a creer que eso ya no eran gatos, quito la ultima cobija, y como sospechaba, no era un gato ¡ERA UN BEBE!

-Oh dios mío…- Stan se llevo una mano a la boca para cubrir su impresión.

Allí en la caja se encontraba in bebe de cabello negro y piel blanca. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados no podía ver muy bien el color de ojos.

Stan de inmediato se dirigió hacia el sofá con Kyle.

-Kyle, Kyle despierta es urgente!- Stan movía levemente el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- murmuro Kyle medio dormido y rascándose los ojos.

-Kyle alguien dejo un bebe en nuestra puerta-

Kyle al escuchar eso despertó de inmediato.

_¿Un bebe? Esto tiene que ser una broma-_ pensó Kyle

-Como que un bebe- Kyle se sentó de inmediato

-Si un bebe, ya sabes una pequeña personita recién nacida- decía Stan demasiado alterado y asustado

-Y ¿dónde está el bebe?- Kyle se levanto del sofá

-Aquí ven- Stan tomo su mano y lo dirijo a la mesa del comedor.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el bebe y en efecto era un bebe. Kyle no podía creerlo, un bebe, ¿quién podía ser capaz de abandonar un ser vivo así como así?

Kyle se acerco a la caja y examino al bebe. Stan estaba a su lado viendo lo Kyle iba a hacer con él. Kyle lo levanto y lo llevo a su pecho, el bebe empezó a hacer pequeños lloriqueos, mientras Kyle intentaba calmarlo y darle calor.

-Stan trae unas mantas mas gruesas, estas que tiene el bebe no le sirven de nada- Stan solo asistió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras iba escaleras arriba en busca de mantas.

Kyle se volvió a sentar en el sofá, aun con el bebe en su pecho, el bebe se había calmado y poco a poco recibía calor

Stan regreso corriendo hacia donde estaba Kyle y se sentó junto a él.

-Toma- Kyle tomo la manta y cubrió la espalda del bebe. Luego lo puso en sus piernas y descubrieron que el bebe era varón, Stan y Kyle se miraron y sonrieron, después le cubrió su pecho y demás al bebe. Luego le puso otra manta un poco más gruesa. Y de nuevo Kyle lo volvió a poner en sus brazos y pecho.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?- pregunto Stan.

Kyle solo miro al bebe unos minutos, el bebe abrió los ojos un poco más y se pudo ver los ojos del bebe, eran un lindo y suave color miel. Kyle miro a Stan y este le sonrió. Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa y se estiro hacia Stan y le dio un beso.

-Lo conservaremos- dijo Kyle después del beso. Stan solo se levanto del sofá, tomo su chaqueta, se puso unos pantalones y tomo las llaves del auto.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kyle cuando este estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y dirigirse al auto.

-Voy al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa, pañales y cosas de bebe para el bebe- Dijo Stan antes de salir por la puerta. Luego se escucho el motor del auto y como este empezaba a desplazarse por la calle.

Kyle se quedo ahí en el sofá cargando el bebe, empezó a tocarlo, su piel era demasiado suave al igual que su cabello, negro como la noche, y sus manos, tenía unas manitas muy pequeñas. Una de las manos de bebe tomo el dedo de Kyle y se lo llevo a la boca.

Kyle se extraño un poco por lo que hizo, pero de inmediato supo que el bebe tenía hambre, quien sabe desde cuando estaba ahí, y desde cuando no ha comido.

Un rato más tarde Stan llego, y dejo todo en la sala, se acerco de nuevo a Kyle y miro al bebe.

-Oye Kyle ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?- Stan pregunto con curiosidad.

Durante el tiempo que Stan no estuvo en casa había pensado en un nombre.

-Michael, Michael Stanley Marsh, ese será su nombre, y no protestes por que lleva tu nombre y no el mío, me gusta más el tuyo y además le suena mejor- Kyle le sonrió a Stan.

Este un poco sorprendido por el nombre, solo acaricio al bebe del cabello.

-Le queda muy bien el nombre- Stan beso la frente del bebe, luego se levanto y fue a la cocina a preparar la fórmula para el bebe, mientras Kyle le ponía un pañal.

Esa noche, Kyle y Stan recibieron la visita inesperada de la cigüeña en una noche de lluvia y frio, esa noche ambos cuidaron a Michael y desde ese día ambos se dieron cuenta que ahora si su vida de casados no podría ser mejor. Ahora tienen al pequeño Michael en su vida y su vida es mucho más mejor.

_FIN_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, y lo hayan disfrutado n.n**

**Sin más me despido, espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea :3**

**Y gracias por leer ^^**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos.**


End file.
